


The Plaid Flannel

by hipster_rhett



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_rhett/pseuds/hipster_rhett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its one more week before GMM’s Season 9 hiatus ends, and GMM goes to its tenth season. Rhett goes out of the house for a bit, and Link decides to snoop in Rhett’s closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plaid Flannel

“I’ll be back babe, i’m gonna grab some grub for the two of us, k?” Rhett yelled from downstairs. “Ok….whatever” I groaned back. He opened the door, and walked out.

It was a week before we where going back to GMM once more. The break seemed like years instead of weeks now. I couldn’t wait to be recording again, because of how incredibly boring it was at home. Since we took the hiatus, we never had anything planned to do on our break. We had ideas of what we can do, but—we never did them.

But i had a bit of an idea today. Since our “New Trending Slang” video a few weeks ago, i always wanted to try “Girlfriend Tax”, but Rhett was usually home all the time. But—now that he was gone, i could make a move.

I carefully opened Rhett’s side of the closet. His side was a bit more cluttered and disorganized than mine, which was nice and neat. But hey, i can’t blame him. I shuffled through some of the clothes of his. Then, i saw it—one if his plaid flannels. It looked oh-so extremely comfy, and i just had to try it on. I took it quickly off the hanger.

I took off my shirt and replaced it with his plaid one. It was a bit baggy for me, but still felt nice on my body. Warm, is how i would describe it. But i felt like one flannel wasn’t enough, so i grabbed all his flannels and tried all of them.

I swear if I had the chance, i would stripped damn naked and only wear Rhett’s flannel–but Rhett came home too soon. I rapidly put my shirt back on, and put Rhett’s flannels back neatly. I rushed downstairs just before Rhett opened the door. He squinted at me, and raised an eyebrow. “What are you so jumpy about?” He questioned. I tried to look normal as possible . “I look jumpy? Pft! I was waitin’ for you.” I said slyly. Rhett shook his head. “Whatever, dork.” Rhett said, as he placed to pizza boxes on the dinner table.

We sat down in our chairs and began to dig into the pizza. Rhett turned to me. “So, Link. What do you want to do on our last week of hiatus? We haven’t done anything, and i know you wanted to do something.” He asked. I blushed a bit. “Well…actually, i don’t want to do anything anymore. In fact—maybe you should do some more stuff by yourself. I could just stay here. You always want to do something for me, so now i want to do something for you.” I replied.   
He raised his eyebrow again. “Something really did happen to you while i was gone…but ok, whatever you say. ‘Can’t force you to go.”

I smiled. I think this last week of hiatus will good after all.


End file.
